Adventures in the South Blue
by bakakuma
Summary: This will be a story following Alexander and his soon to be crew on his adventure to become a great pirate. The title and summary are a work in progress.


Briss Kingdom, one of the bigger peaceful islands in the South Blue, was just as busy as normal. The noise of the rowdy sailors unloading the supplies from their ships to take them inland to the market was a constant from dawn to dusk. The market always created a bustle with all the merchants trying to show off what goods they had in stock. The knights were always clanging and creaking around doing their normal patrols. The citizens of the nation were in full swing whether they were in the market buying necessities, working their hard days work, or just having a good time. With all the noise that Briss Kingdom could produce, it could not fully penetrate the castle wall until King Jeremiah opened the doors to the balcony overlooking the town. The trumpets sounded drowning out the noises of everything else in the kingdom as their king made his usual appearance to look out into his kingdom.

King Jeremiah was a stocky, straight laced gentleman that held his head high. He never showed himself to his subjects without being dressed up. Today, he donned a tailor-made gray two button suit with a black undershirt. His gray goatee matched what little hair you could see. He wore his diamond encrusted gold crown, accompanied by his onyx cane with an amethyst on top that matched his eyes. He wore enough jewelry that would give a thief the chills just glancing at him. It was once said that a really brave thief could make over a billion Beli on raiding his jewelry alone.

Really, really brave. King Jeremiah had the power of a Naval Admiral, making him one of the strongest men in the world. He once went toe to toe with the Fleet Admiral in his prime. He singlehandedly cleared out the pirates, thieves, and bandits that used to raid his ports as the prince. The island was nearly clear of crime under his rule. Only the daft would want to be judged by him. He is one of the only two men that can say he beat Azura, the Lightning Pirate, in a fight. Jeremiah claims to be the only one to beat him at full strength since he took his arm. He missed his chance to kill him by a split second. Once Azura died, Jeremiah made sure to get a hold of the Rumble-Rumble Fruit to keep it as a trophy in this throne room. His only black mark since becoming king was letting the devil fruit get stolen seven years ago.

The Rumble-Rumble Fruit is not a natural fruit. It is actually part of a group of special fruit classified as Devil Fruit. They are special because there are many different types but each type is one of a kind. They give the person who eats it great power at a terrible cost. There are three categories of powers that the fruit can give to the person that eats it. Paramecia Devil Fruit are the most common type of Devil Fruit. They contain all the abilities that the other two do not. Logia Devil Fruits grant the user the ability to control and turn into different elements. They normally give the user the feeling that they are invincible because it is nearly impossible to hit them unless you know their weakness. The Rumble-Rumble Fruit is classified as a Logia. It gives the person that eats it the power over lightning. The last class is the Zoan Devil Fruit. These grant the user the ability to transform into an animal. They normally only have three transformations: full human, full beast, and a hybrid, yet a member of the Strawhat Pirates released his invention which allows multiple transformations after finishing his career as a pirate so many years ago. It is also said that the fruit has a terrible taste to go along with losing the ability to move underwater.

The king looked down and waved per routine. He didn't notice the man standing on top of the spiral tower across from the castle. The man had a slim muscular build that was toned well. His black jeans matched his green and black dress shoes. His button up green long sleeve shirt was blowing through the wind revealing that he was wearing nothing underneath. His black hair was long enough to barely cover his eyes although it was hard to tell with the way that it was getting blown around in the wind. He had a duffle bag on the roof roped across to stay in place and he looked unnaturally peaceful being at the highest point on the island. He would be able to see almost everything from where he was standing if his eyes weren't closed. He took a deep breath through his nose as he recalled the events from seven years ago.

"Lex. Alex. Alexander!"

"What?" Lex had been lying on the roof daydreaming. He was supposed to be going into town to help collect some information on the reason why the guards were running through the town on high alert. Jasmine had done as she was asked, but Lex could care less. He was a scrawny eleven year old kid barely coming into who he was. He had black hair that was buzzed short. He had on a tank top with some long blue shorts. His bright blue eyes were brimming with youth.

"I found out why ol' King J has the tin cans on full alert." She had long flowing brown hair with her hazel eyes. Jasmine was wearing a yellow sundress that went well with her tan skin. She was climbing up onto the roof from the ladder. She had Lex beat by five years.

"Can't really say I care," Lex said in a drone. "I'm too tired to give a damn about what he is up to."

"Heather told us to find out what was going on!" Jasmine was referring to their mom. She was a nice, well-loved lady throughout Briss Kingdom and, secretly, the wife to an infamous pirate. No one knew she had been married to Azura, the Lightning Pirate, and she couldn't let the information get out to anyone. After what had happened to Gold Roger's kid years ago, it wasn't safe to go around claiming the lineage of a pirate who caused so much trouble throughout the world.

Lex sat up and put his arms on his knees to rest his chin on his arms. "I don't care what that rotten king has his peons doing."

"That's why we keep information on him. We need to see what he's up to just in case he is sending his troops our way."

Lex let out an audible sigh. "Let him come. I'll fight them all. I'll let them all know who my dad is!"

"I should slap your teeth out. If you let that slip while people are around, they will hunt us down."

"Come on, Heather. If it weren't for old man J, there is no way dad would have ever gotten captured by the marines. Then he has the nerve to take our old man's fruit, and use it as a trophy!" Lex hardly ever cried but this subject usually brought tears to his eyes. Heather got up and gave him a hug. Lex took a deep breath to calm down.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But we still want to live. This will give you that chance to grow up. You can become whatever you want. You can become a doctor. You can become a musician. You could even join the navy!" Lex looked her in the eyes and busted out laughing. "I figured you would get a kick out of that. I've got something that will cheer you up. Guess what got the king all riled up?"

"Eshishishi. You crack me up sis. I dunno. If it were someone disrespecting him, he would have handled it himself. I guess someone got away with something of his. Did someone finally get the gall to steal his cane?" Lex wiped the tears from his eyes.

Jasmine smirked. She loved how Lex could use deduction to figure out little things. "Better. Someone stole the Rumble-Rumble Fruit."

"What?"

"Someone got the gall to steal the Rumble-Rumble Fruit. They stole it last night."

Lex started chewing on his lip as he stared at a corner of the house. "This is the only time it won't be in his hands. I could actually get close enough to eat it without the worry of King Jeremiah just killing me the second I eat it. They didn't fight him to steal it. They wouldn't even be able to touch me. This is my only chance. If they get away or sell it…" Lex was mumbling under his breath.

"What are you mumbling?" She said with a smile.

"Where are the thieves? I know you know! I just need to see these guys. I have to see these guys for myself!" Lex said with a wide grin.

"Hahaha, calm down. They are at Skregg's Tavern." Lex hopped off the roof and took off in a sprint towards the town.

"That is perfect! Thanks, sis! I'll be back later!" He yelled back to her. He was running through the woods that separated them from the small villages on the outskirts of the hustle and bustle of the main town.

Skregg's Tavern is one of the most dangerous places in town. It is the one place that criminals, pirates, thieves and bandits can still meet up and have a drink with nothing to worry about. King Jeremiah would never allow this place to exist, but Skregg was a very smart man. He was a wealthy pirate, and he used his money to buy out multiple establishments at the same time. His tavern had over 25 locations in town with only one being used at a time. No one knew where the next location would be until Skregg wanted you to know. He made more than enough profit off of his customers because they could appreciate Skregg's hospitality.

His customers being the only crime in town, they could afford to splurge like none other. They just had to make sure not to get caught. Even if they were, no one would ever be brave enough to turn in Skregg. He made his name for himself on the Lightning Pirates crew and he would kill you before you ever had a chance to turn him in. There was something about his power. It was like he could always spy on you no matter where he was. You wouldn't even be able to say his name without dying. He is secretive about his abilities though so no one really knows what he can do.

Skregg was known for being infamously ruthless. He had nicknames that spread through ranging from the Butcher to the Slayer along with a few other "generous" nicknames as Skregg would say. He was a big man, standing nearly at 8 feet. Most people that saw him would think that he was part giant. He probably weighed in near 600 pounds off of muscle alone. He had shaggy black hair that he tied back into a ponytail whenever he was cooking. His white shirt was normally pulled as tightly as possible. It wouldn't take much to shred the shirt off. His jeans were as loose as he could get them but for a man that big, it took a lot to find them that big.

That being said, he loved Jasmine and Lex as if they were his own children. He was pretty much their uncle. When he noticed the group race in taking to the far corner, he was expecting Lex to show up any minute. There was no stopping that boy when he got an idea in his head. If he could get a chance at the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, he would take it in a heartbeat. Skregg may love the boy, but he couldn't under mind the boy by taking the fruit himself and gifting it to Lex. The damned boy was always so stubborn; he would give the fruit back to the king and wait for another opportunity. The only thing that Skregg could do is let Lex sneak in through one of the hidden doors in the side of the building (in case of a needed quick escape for the patrons).

Lex got to the place and took a peek through the window to get a feel for who was in the place. He saw Skregg behind the counter just looking as unfriendly as ever. He saw a few regulars and noticed the three guys in the corner. They were seated around the table with a sack in the middle of the table. Lex could just barely make out the top of the fruit. He whipped to their side of the building and got to the closet hatch. Skregg had opened it just enough so Lex could open it with no problem. That's the thing about Skregg. He just knows everything. Lex smirked as he pulled it open and slipped under the thieves table.

"I can't believe we got away with it." The furthest thief was saying.

"Look, we haven't gotten away with it yet. But we are going to make so much money from this."

"Hush, Manuel. We know. Don't go there." Lex slipped in under the table and hid. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"We just need to get off the island before we try selling it. We will make 2 billion Beli easily. We can't talk about it that loud though. They won't turn us in here but someone could find out. We can't have the king finding out. He will murder us. Jake should be here soon then we can leave." The thieves kept looking towards the door. Lex's heart was about to burst through his chest. He didn't have much time. He slipped his hand up and slid the bag off the table into his hands.

He pulled the fruit out into his hands. He could barely contain his excitement. His father's fruit. His father's power. It would be his as well. He took the first bite. It was just about the nastiest thing he has ever eaten in his life. He knew it would be though. He forced it down and chowed down on the rest pretty quickly. Lex didn't feel any different but it was done. There was no changing his future now.

The door busted open and the final thief was standing there in the doorway. "Jake is here with the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, let's go."

Lex let his jaw drop as he soaked that in. It felt as if an eternity passed.

"What?" Lex yelled as he knocked over the table he was hiding under. The thieves jumped back. They sat there staring at one another. Lex could see the bag with the fruit in Jake's hand. His eyes were wide as he realized what that meant. "What the hell did I just eat?" Lex yelled.

The thieves looked at the empty bag on the floor. "You just ate a billion Beli!" One yelled. They looked furious but Lex couldn't focus. He had been so close. He had his shot and took his chance. It should have been the right fruit. It was like a storybook ending. Now he had no idea what powers he had. He could feel his shirt getting tight. Really tight. It was ripping off of him. The bar was getting smaller too. The next thing Lex knew, the thieves were jumping at him. He flexed his shoulders and hurricane force winds blew the thieves through the wall. Lex had no idea what was going on. He had to get out. The bag with the Rumble-Rumble Fruit was on the ground. He snatched it up and ran. He started lifting off the ground. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was flying.

Lex was sitting in the top of a tree. He was so frustrated. He had torn through the forest up the mountain and left behind a trail of destruction in a tantrum. He had never been so upset with himself in his life. What was worse was that he had no idea what power he was. He knew he could transform but he couldn't see himself.

"Grahhhhhhhh!" Lex screamed in anger.

"Grah, yourself!" said a boy who was climbing up after him. "Some trail you left there. It made it easy to follow you. Hey, aren't you Lex?"

Lex nodded. He was too frustrated to talk to the boy.

"Those thieves were looking for you. You stole the Rumble-Rumble Fruit from them?"

"It's none of your business. Look, just leave me alone."

"Easy there. I'm older than you. I'm the boss here! I'm gonna be a pirate captain eventually. You could be my first mate if you play your cards right!"

Lex stared at him. He wondered if the boy was stupid. "What's your name? How can you be so cocky?"

"Name's James! And I may be cocky now, but I will soon be the strongest pirate in the sea!" James yelled.

Lex shook his head and laughed. "What makes you think you can be the captain of me?"

"Woah there. No one said you could be on my crew. But I do need a training buddy until I am ready to go out into the world. I'm gonna leave when I turn 18 to take over the world. I am a year older than you so I'll get a head start!" James smiled wide as he looked at Lex. Lex couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"You are right. I did assume that. Tell you what, I guess we can train together until you are ready to take the world by storm."

"You damn right! And you don't even have to worry about the thieves now. King Jeremiah got ahold of them. He probably killed them just in case they ate the fruit. Now, let's see this lightning."

"I ate the wrong one. There were two fruits. I have no idea what I can do." Lex sighed aloud again.

"Well, let's see it! We can work with anything!" James yelled.

"You are so loud. Alright, let me get down and you can tell me what my power is." Lex hopped down and stood a little ways away from James. He transformed and stood there awkwardly as James gawked at him.

"Woah."

Lex smirked. He opened his golden eyes. It had been a long time since that night. He understood a lot about his powers now. He took off his shirt and put it into his bag. He did a partial transformation, and his wings sprouted from his back. His hands turned into talons and a beak sprouted from his face. He grew a few sizes bigger. Lex grabbed the bag. He had already said his goodbyes to Heather and Jasmine. He partied with Skregg and the guys last night and now it was time to move on.

"I'm coming James. You better have made a name for yourself. When I catch up, you'll have to prove yourself to me." Lex took off and started flying towards a new island in the South Blue.


End file.
